


Breakfast Routine

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Breakfast, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/F, Feels, Heartbreaking, Morning Routines, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01, Tea, Time Skips, Yuletide, Yuletide 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mio has always been a solitary person, but people keep intruding on her morning routine. And she just can't bring herself to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mendeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mendeia/gifts).



> So much thanks to my beta, Kiss of Fools! Any new mistakes are all mine!

Mio entered the living area at her usual early hour, intending to get a quick snack and a cup of green tea before going out to train. Wilcke emerged from the other hallway at the same time, and they exchanged a small grin. This was becoming a routing for them, here on the Britannia base. Most of the others slept in until the reveille, or just slept in until awoken, like Lucchini.

Wilcke, on the other hand, appeared to be an early riser just like Mio, and together they went about their own morning rituals. They managed to each do their own thing in the small kitchen without bumping into each other once, and Mio briefly wondered if Wilcke's magic was helping them navigate.

As they finished and took a spot at the table, Mio couldn't help but study the other Witch from the corner of her eye. She had heard about Wilcke before the creation of the 501st, of course, and they had been working together on recruiting for a few weeks now, but they still didn't know each other very well. As the two leaders of the 501st, it was nice to have a little time alone together, she decided, without having to put on their 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' personas for the younger girls. Mio thought that they might even become friends.

^

Within a few months, Mio found that her morning routine and Minna's had begun to synch. They both went for their tea at the same time, and Mio knew that the other girl liked the herbal blend, scalding hot, with just a half a spoonful of sugar stirred in.

More days than not, Mio found herself making the tea for both of them while Minna made toast for herself and set up the rice cooker for Mio. After her morning training, Mio would have a full breakfast, and having the rice started early was a great help.

Then they would sit together, drinking their tea in companionable silence, before going their separate ways. It felt nice, Mio realized, to add someone to her routine like this. While she was normally more of a solitary person, Mio didn't mind sharing her precious morning quiet time with Minna.

^

One morning, Mio paused halfway through her usual tea routine and looked around. Usually, the breakfast area was empty, save for Minna and herself, but today they weren't alone.

Eila was sitting on the couch, nibbling on a bit of toast, while Sanya curled up with her head in the other girl's lap. Mio considered them for a moment; she had known they were attracted to each other, and Sanya was always draping herself on Eila, so their actual configuration wasn't shocking. With Sanya patrolling at night now, Mio knew the duo had less time together, but she hadn't expected them to intrude upon her own morning routine. It had been strange enough getting used to Minna, though now they were great friends, and Mio didn't like the idea of their quiet mornings together being encroached upon by another person – let alone two!

Mio resumed her tea-making, but continued to watch them from the corner of her eye, waiting for them to actively interrupt her. To her private relief, neither girl moved, seemingly content with their own personal space. Deciding at last to ignore them unless they made the first move, Mio marched over to her usual seat.

^

Soon, Mio's routine had shifted yet again. Now, when she walked into the kitchen, Eila had already set out the teacups and placed the kettle on the stove. As soon as the kettle whistled, Mio made tea for herself, Minna, and Sanya, who liked a fruity blend that Bishop introduced them to. By the time she was done with the tea, Eila's coffee was finished percolating, and she poured a cup of that as well, with copious amounts of sugar and milk.

At first she told herself that it didn't take that much more work to make four cups than two, and that it was only fair to pour the coffee if Eila filled the teakettle. And that was the only reason – she told herself sternly – that she had begun to include the other couple in her routine. Eventually, Mio realized that she couldn't keep deceiving herself; Sanya and Eila had snuck their way into her morning routine as surely as Minna once had. And as with Minna, Mio couldn't bring herself to mind their intrusion anymore.

While she got the drinks, Minna made everyone toast, which Mio had finally acquired a taste for. It was still never a full breakfast, which would come later with the others, but it was enough to get them going.

Then Minna and Mio would sit on one couch, across from Eila. Soon after, almost as if she could sense their movements, Sanya would stumble into the room and curl up on Eila's lap, occasionally lifting her head enough to sip her tea. And the four would sit, silently, watching the sun come up.

Occasionally they chatted a little; Sanya would share interesting stories from her night patrol, Minna would hum softly, and Mio would talk about her progress on perfecting her Reppuzan attack. Most mornings, however, the silent companionship between the two couples was enough.

^

When the odd Neuroi began to target Sanya and the new night patrol was established, Mio didn't think far enough ahead to realize that it would affect their morning routine.

The first morning, she had already made Sanya's tea and was working on Eila's coffee before she realized that the other couple was not on their usual couch. She must have made some sort of questioning noise, because Minna chuckled.

"They had a tough night training with Miyafuji, I think," she said. "Their mornings are likely to be a little different as long as she's with them."

Mio considered this. She liked Miyafuji. She did. The kid was tough, and eager, and energetic – too damn energetic most of the time. She just really didn't want Miyafuji to invade her quiet morning routine.

Minna seemed to feel the same way, because as they sat together and watched the sunrise, she inched just a little closer, taking advantage of the intimacy while they could show it.

^

With the destruction of the strange Neuroi, Mio expected her mornings to return to normal, but it seemed like their problems were just escalating from there. The night Minna held a gun to her, Mio finally understood.

Those mornings had been a promise. They were a promise that Mio and Minna were safe, healthy, and together. They were a promise that despite the horrors of war, they would protect each other. It was a promise of love.

And now… now Mio was going to break that promise. In her insistence to fight despite her age, she was going to put her own safety on the line. And for the first time, Mio realized that in doing so, she was also going to put Minna's heart on the line. A heart that she would give anything to keep from breaking again.

But Mio Sakamoto just didn't know how to be anything but a solider. She didn't know how to stop fighting and find her way back onto that couch with her tea and her lover and the quiet sunrise.

^

The first morning in the hospital, Mio woke to the smell of fresh coffee and toast. When she opened her eyes, she discovered Eila sitting in a hard hospital chair while Sanya leaned drowsily against her. Then Minna came into view, holding a tray with four mugs and a plate full of toast.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Her tone was a close approximation to her usual greeting, but behind the cheer Mio could hear the pain and sadness Minna was trying to hide. The pain and sadness that Mio had caused by continuing to fight.

As the sun rose, bathing the tiny hospital room in rosy golden light, Mio wished again that she could find a way to stop herself from hurting Minna; she just didn't know how. She was a Strike Witch, and nothing could change that.

Not even the tears shining in Minna's eyes.


End file.
